Nanashi
is a fictional character and major protagonist in the manga and anime series MÄR: Marchen Awakens Romance. He is a member of Team MÄR and the chief of Luberia, a powerful thieves guild. Personality Height:170 Weight:57 kg Age:17 Nanashi, much like Ginta Toramizu, is ever happy and optimistic, and is rarely ever seen without a smile on his face (although, usually caused by his flirtatious attitude with women). He believes that things will eventually work out, despite however bad things seem. Nanashi is also very playful, and commonly teases other members of Team MÄR, particularly Alviss for his dark and unhappy views. Nanashi can find fun out of anything if he tries, as seen in the anime fillers. Despite his happy and go-getter point of view, Nanashi is at times very serious and almost dark. He refuses to forgive anyone who hurts his friends or other Luberian members. In battle, Nanashi is shown as a serious and strong-minded fighter, rarely letting his emotions get in the way of his battle, or rather, at least with male enemies. Nanashi, however, can still find enjoyment out of fighting, as seen with his optimism during his fight with Aqua. Nanashi is also quite the lady's man. When he first met Snow and Dorothy, he asked the two out on a date at once and called them "hotties". Like Jack, Nanashi commonly flirts with Dorothy, and also follows her around complete with a deadpan look on his face. Nanashi is usually seen flirting around with at least five girls at once, MÄR manga volume 11, chapter 110, page 9 earning him a large amount of crushes. He has also been known to flirt with female Chess Pieces on two occasions, one with Loco, who's technically older than him, and the other with Aqua. MÄR manga volume 8, chapter 78, page 3 Nanashi is often called a pervert for his flirting. MÄR manga volume 8, chapter 78, page 3 Luberia itself notes on how Nanashi's flirting grows out of control at times, and also tries its best to make sure he doesn't flirt too much on missions. MÄR manga volume 4, chapter 32, page 5 History Nanashi's background remains largely a mystery, though it's likely he was Joker from Flame of Recca sucked through a different dimension (which had been Joker's power). At some point, Galian, the chief of Luberia at the time, found Nanashi, with a large stomach wound, in a field. Galian would bring Nanashi to the Luberia Fortress, and Nanashi joined Luberia. Nanashi revealed he has no knowledge of his past life, or even his name, leading Galian to give him the name "Nanashi", meaning nameless. Nanashi and Galian would become best of friends, getting along the best out of all of Luberia's members. Galian, however, in a craving of power, would betray Luberia and Nanashi and joined the Chess Pieces, installing Nanashi as the new leader and wiping him of any memories Nanashi had of Galian. During his reign as chief of Luberia, Nanashi would meet a young girl named Pirun, who was under the attack of several Chess Pieces. Nanashi saved the girl, but it was already too late for her parents, who died due to the Chess Pieces. Pirun would later return the favor by finding Nanashi after he fell off a mountain and alerted other Luberians. Pirun and Nanashi would grow close together, with Pirun affectionately calling Nanashi "Brother". Pirun, along with several other Luberians, would be killed during Peta's Luberian homicide, much to the sorrow of Nanashi. Nanashi then vows to defeat whoever attacked Luberia's fortress, with him not yet knowing who attacked Luberia, despite whatever cost. Plot Marchen Awakens Romance Nanashi is first introduced attacking Team MÄR, believing them to be Chess Pieces, though he later realizes his mistake. Nanashi is quick to befriend Team MÄR, and also reveals to them the state of the world. Nanashi also leads them to a large graveyard in the Luberia Fortress, the graves of which commemorate those massacred by Peta. Nanashi then decides to join Team MÄR, and takes them to Vestry, where two Chess Pieces are causing another massacre. In Vestry, Nanashi learns from Orco, a Chess Piece he defeats, that it was Peta who massacred his comrades. Nanashi then joins the War Games solely for the purpose of defeating Peta and avenging Luberia. Nanashi eventually makes his way to the final round of the War Games, and fights against Peta. Nanashi barely surivves the battle, winning only through the use of a Holy ÄRM given to him by Alviss. At the end of the anime, he and Galian rule Luberia together. While in the War Games, Nanashi fought against Aqua during the fourth round. Seeing how Rapunzel, a Knight also in the fourth round, kills her comrades who come out with a loss, Nanashi chooses to end the battle with a draw in an attempt to save Aqua's life. Although Aqua did win, she is killed by Girom, and Aqua's final words are an apology to Nanashi. This upsets Nanashi greatly, as he screams, then utters her nameMÄR manga chapter 80, page 15. After the fourth round is over, Nanashi sinks Aqua's body in the water as a funeral, telling her to "rest in peace". Shortly before the fifth round, Nanashi is told by Ash, another of the Knights, that someone specifically requests to fight Nanashi in the fifth round. Nanashi does as such, and the requested fighter turns out to be none other than Galian, Nanashi's former friend. Although Nanashi at first remains clueless over how the two are connected, Nanashi eventually remembers their history together in Luberia (although he remembers no further back than that). Nanashi continues to fight, getting blinded by his emotions, though the words of Ginta Toramizu help Nanashi remember his true goal in the war Games, avenging Luberia. The two, in an final effort to attack, then unleash their Guardians, with Nanashi's ending victorious and seriously wounding Galian. When Galian questions himself for losing, Nanashi tells Galian he lost because he abandoned his friends, the true source of power. Galian then goes on to admit he had a slight jealousy of Nanashi from the start. Nanashi ends the fight by promising to Galian he will remain worthy of the name, life, and rank Galain gave him. During the War Games' final round, Nanashi goes up against Peta. Nanashi finds much difficulty in this battle, being unable to harm Peta with physical attacks and having any lightning-based attack reflected back at him. During the battle, Peta explains to Nanashi that he devotedly serves Phantom and follows any of his wishes, though Nanashi shows no interest in this, caring more about avenging Luberia. It is only through the Holy ÄRM Alviss returned to him earlier that Nanashi survives Peta's deadly attacks, and takes an opening to destroy Peta's Blood Body, forcing Peta to use his Guardian. Nanashi responds with his own Guardian, using it to destroy Peta's Guardian and restrain Peta. Nanashi enacts his revenge against Peta, incapacitating him using his lightning attack and with the Griffin Lance, finishes him off. MÄR Omega Nanashi makes a reappearance in the sequel series MÄR Omega. Kai, Elisa, Inga, and Dorothy, in a quest to restore Babbo's memory of his past life as Cladia's elder, head to the Luberia Fortress and find Nanashi. They meet no other Luberians, with them apparently having run off due to attacks from the fake ÄRM users. Nanashi joins the group and protects them while they search for Babbo's memory. ÄRM Nanashi, as typical of Luberia chiefs, uses Lightning-based ÄRM. Nanashi's also very powerful, and his power level is comparable to that of a Knight within the Chess Pieces. His ÄRMs are: * Griffin Lance: A ring Weapon ÄRM, a lance with griffin-headed tip. * Thousand Needles: Weapon ÄRM, a necklace that creates giant spikes from the ground to attack the user's enemies. * Electric Eye: A ring Nature ÄRM which produces bolts of lightning that Nanashi fires at his enemies. Everytime Nanashi uses this ÄRM he sees a shadowy outline of Galian. * Aegis: An aspis etched with the carving of a white maiden, this Holy ÄRM lives up to its title of "god's shield", with the ability to most effectively guard its user from physical assaults, and refuel him with magic power. * Andata: Dimension ÄRM, transports Nanashi and all he wishes to any place that he has already been to, stored in its memory. * Crystal Balls: Dimension ÄRM. This ÄRM can show in real time events occurring in any place Nanashi wishes. * Gymnote: Guardian ÄRM, Passing from inside Caldia's vault into Nanashi's possession, summons a giant, pink, eyeless electric eel to crush and or electrocute Nanashi's enemies. Additionally, Nanashi also knows how to control his magical power and make it seem significantly shorter to lower the guard of his enemies. Trivia * He ranked third in the character popularity poll. Comparison to Joker Nanashi shares a strong comparison to Joker, a character in Flame of Recca, another manga series made by Nobuyuki Anzai. Nanashi shares the same blond hair Joker had during his final appearance. Both of them also rarely have their eyes shown, and instead have them hidden behind a cloth headband. During Joker's final appearance, he was stabbed by Kadotsu in the stomach. Joker then proceeds to use his Taishaku Kaiten to open a Black Hole and suck the two in. Joker leaves behind the Taishaku Kaiten. When Nanashi was first found, he was wearing the same clothes as Joker, and still wears a bracelet that is an exact duplicate of Joker's. Additionally, it is also hinted that Nanashi is not from MÄR-Heaven. According to Babbo, who has a strong sense of smell, Nanashi has the same scent as Ginta Toramizu, who's from Earth (Flame of Recca takes place on Earth). Like Ginta, Nanashi also has incredible strength, due mainly to MÄR-Heaven's lower gravity than other world's. Finally, when he uses his electric eye, he says he feels as if he has forgotten someone complete with the silhouette of a long-haired man dressed as a ninja and carrying a sword, which is a reference to Raiha from Flame Of Recca (fellow Jyushinshuu, close companion and one of the three remaining loyal people to Kurei until the end of the Tendou Jigoku arc) and his Madougu Raijin, which also has electric-related abilities, References Category: Luberia Category:Characters Category:Team MÄR